Esposos por Obligación 2
by Adileyne
Summary: Los años habían pasado, rini se había convertido una modelo famosa y helios trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, ellos secretamente se veían algunas ocasiones pero hace tres años legalizaron su relación como pareja, han tratado de llevar una relación secreta, helios está cansado de vivir en secreto y que todos sepan que están juntos. Sin importar lo que piensen sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo # 1

Años después

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Rini se encontraba bajando las escaleras con rapidez y mirando a su madre como estaba haciéndose señas para que no bajara, era tarde su padre estaba ahí esperándola

— Buenos días. — Sonriendo y mirándolos – hoy no podre verlos, tengo que reunirme con diana y con amu – alegre

— ¡Serena Chiba Tsukino! – Darién mirándola con seriedad — ¿me puedes explicar esto? – enseñándole la revista, en donde salía con varios hombres disfrutando de la bebida y la buena música

— Son genes papi. — Divertida – Salí igualita a ti

Darién alterándose

— ¡Eres una mujer! – Exploto – una mujer decente no sale con tantos hombres

— Estamos en otra época. — Suspirando – además soy feliz así

— Apenas tienes veintiuno, eres una bebé. — frustrado

— Error. — Acercándose otra jovencita – la bebé de la casa soy yo

— Por favor, serenity. — su madre mirándola

— Es la verdad. — Haciendo puchero – no sé porque papá es tan celoso con ella

— Porque salió igualita a él. — susurro su madre

— Me voy. — rini tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta – papá te amo – cerrándola

— ¡Dios! – exclamo Darién desilusionado

Su esposa no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y serenity se le quedo mirando como diciendo ¿Qué le pasa?

Afuera de la mansión Chiba Tsukino

Rini abrió la puerta de su Ferrari color rojo pasión como le gustaba a su actual amante, quien secretamente tenían tres años juntos, no podía negarlo se llevaban demasiado bien para el gusto de ella.

Helios se encontraba en su oficina leyendo la revista en donde salía su mujer

— Esta rini se pasa. — sonriendo

— Esa sonrisa. — hotaru sonriendo y acercándose a él — dime hijo

— Léelo. — dándole la revista

Hotaru leyó detenidamente y soltó una carcajada

— Esta chica si es la oveja negra de la familia. — Alegre — pobre de los padres

— Siempre ha sido diferente. — el y serio — eso que estás por aquí — curioso, muy poco su madre lo visitaba

— Es sobre Dana. — seria, quería su hijo se casara con ella es de una familia que tiene mucho poder económico — es la mujer perfecta para ti

Helios arqueo la ceja

— Madre, no puedo negar que Dana es buena amante. Horita quiero estar solo.

— Esa mujer te tiene embrujado. — Señalando la foto de rini — ella no es para ti

— Uno nunca lo sabe

Ella lo miro con ira

— Nunca aceptare una chiba en mi familia. — Celosa — cualquier mujer menos ellas

— Deja lo celos y sabes muy bien siempre he estado enamorado secretamente de ella y sé que nunca cambiara por mi o por nadie. — serio

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? A caso tú y ella – alarmándose

— Lo intente, ella no quiere nada conmigo. — mintió, le confiesa son amantes de hace tres años seria la guerra mundial entre las dos familias desde pequeños conocían la verdad, la atracción física y el deseo los hizo olvidarse de la realidad.

— Me alegro esa niña, sabe un kou no debe meterse. — Sonriendo y mirando con horror un cojín rosado — es esto

— No lo toques. — Celoso, rini se lo había regalado — es mío.

— Hijo no me asustes. — espantada

— No soy gay. — Serio — me lo regalo una valiosa amiga

En la empres de modelaje

— Cada día estás más delgada. — diana sonriéndole

— En este mundo, tenemos que estar así. — sonriendo

— Eso es verdad. — amu sonriendo y mirando a su prima y amiga — rini papá está furioso contigo

Rini maquillándose

— No sé porque, solo es mi tío

Amu suspiro, su prima solo aguantaba regaños de sus padres, odia que opinen de su vida

— Sabes que te adora

— Yo a él. — terminando de maquillarse

— Rini y cuando me presentas uno. — Diana entusiasmada

— Un día de esto. — Alegre — de aquí me voy una semana para Londres

— Aun no entiendo, cómo te dan tanta libertad. — amu seria

— Ellos me aceptan tal como soy

— Todo listo. — Diana mirándolas — es hora de la foto

— Claro. — posando a la cámara, rini llevaba puesto un traje de baño muy provocativo.

En mansión Chiba

Darién estaba muy angustiado por actitud de su hija, un año para acá se ha vuelto muy rebelde y su esposa estaba muy tranquila tejiendo un conjunto

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — serio y curioso a la vez

— Estoy tejiendo una camisa para ti mi amor. — risueña

El alegre

— Eres tan linda conmigo.

—Eres el amor de mi vida

— Papá. — serenity bajando las escaleras — me voy, a llevar tu auto

— Ok, mucho cuidado. — pidió

— Sí papi. — sonriendo y se despidió de ellos

— Nuestras hijas están grandes. — sonriendo él

— Es una verdadera lástima, no pudiéramos tener otro hijo.

— Con dos princesas me conformo. — sonriéndole

En mansión kou

Seiya estaba leyendo el periódico cuando miro a su hijo menor

— Hiroto. — Serio — para dónde vas

Hiroto rodo los ojos molesto

— A estudiar.

— Ya tienes diecinueve. — Autoridad — es hora que trabajas en la empresa con helios

— Lo mío es medicina

— Eso no sirve. — Molesto — te necesito en la empresa

— Para eso esta Helios. — Revelándose — lo mío es la medicina

— No sé que me equivoque contigo. — furioso

— En que siempre me quieres comparar con el perfecto de helios.- seriedad

— Claro que no. — Seriedad — yo los amo por igual

Hiroto no dijo nada y se fue

Serenity coloco seguro al auto y arranco para ir a la universidad, a sus diecisiete años estaba estudiando administración de empresa, al principio no le pareció a serena después respecto su decisión, coloco el volumen a lo alto y cantando a todo pulmón algunas personas se le quedaban mirando, sin darse cuenta hubo un frenazo brusco golpeándola por detrás se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Algunos bajaron del auto para auxiliarla. Hiroto que venía atrás se detuvo para ayudarla, salió corriendo observo que traigan a una joven rubia en brazos

— Aun lado soy médico. — el acercándose a serenity

Serenity lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a joven que la estaba ayudando esos ojos azules profundo

— ¿Quién eres?— mirándolo

— Soy hiroto, soy médico. — Revisándole la cabeza — tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, debo llevarte al hospital para realizarte una placa

serenity asintió

Hiroto la cargo y la subió en su auto

— El auto. — Nerviosa — es de mi padre, mis cosas — intentando salir del auto

— Tranquila, le doy a pedir a policía que te lo guarde.

— Tengo que avisarle a mi hermana. — desesperándose

— Cálmate

Hiroto no se había percatado que estaba una reportera y le saco una foto y la subió a las redes sociales

En la agencia de modelo

— Rini, mira. — enseñándole la foto

Rini miro la foto detenidamente y no supo explicar el desespero sintió al ver una mujer parecida a su hermana

— Me voy. — colocándose la bata y salió corriendo, se coloco la ropa con rapidez

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién se altero cuando un hospital de Tokio, lo llamaron informarle que su hija tuvo un accidente.

— Serena, vámonos. — angustiado

— Sí. — tomando su bolso

En el hospital

Hiroto se encontraba con serenity, con el médico que estaba revisándola

— ¿Qué tengo?— asustándose

— Tranquila. — hiroto agarrándole la mano

Serenity lo miro a los ojos y se sentía tranquila.

En la sala de espera

Rini y helios llegaron al mismo tiempo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijeron al mismo tiempo

— Mi hermano esta aquí. — el mirándola

— Mi hermana también. — Rini angustiada

— Hijo. — seiya, atrás venia su esposa — que has sabido

— Nada. — Mirándolo — apenas vamos llegando

— Vamos. — hotaru seria

— Buenas. — rini mirándolos

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — molesta

— Parece que su hermana también tuvo un accidente. — helios serio

— Hija. — Darién acercándose, notando la presencia de los kou - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

— Papá.- seria – yo que sé, no se llevan bien. Parece que su hijo estaba con serenity

— ¿Y qué has sabido de tu hermana? – serena mirándola

— Nada mamá. Apenas estaba llegando.- informa – quiero saber de mi hermana – desesperándose

— Tenemos que esperar al doctor.- él

En la habitación

— Para mí está bien.- él medico mirando a hiroto – solo tienes que descansar

Serenity negó

— Tengo que ir a la universidad.

— Unos días no te ira mal.- hiroto mirándola con seriedad

— Me puedo ir.- mirándolos y tratando de levantarse de la cama

— Oye.- hiroto asombrado por actitud de la joven – debes quedarte quieta

— Mis estudios son muy importantes.- levantándose y sintiéndose mareada

— Eres muy terca.- hiroto agarrándola

En sala de espera

Los chiba y kou estaban serios, ninguno decía nada, helios no dejaba de mirar a rini y ella le regalaba una sonrisa disimuladamente, necesitaban saber que había pasado y que le paso realmente con su hermana y cuñado.

Las puertas se abrieron, hiroto estaba ayudando a salir a serenity le tenía un brazo agarrada la cintura con la otra en la mano para que caminara lentamente

— ¡Hija! – Darién acercándose a ella - ¿Qué te paso?

— Un auto me llego por detrás, gracias al doctor me salvo la vida.- mirando a hiroto – solo debo descansar

— Gracias.- Darién mirándolo

— Hijo.- hotaru mirándolo y mirando a la joven – suéltala

— Mamá.- seria – solo la estoy ayudando

— Gracias.- serena quitándole a su hija – cariño vamos a casa

— Vamos serenity.- rini sonriéndole

— Claro.- mirando a hiroto – gracias doctor – sonriéndole y alejándose con su familia

Hiroto se le quedo mirando no podía negar lo hermosa que es

— Vámonos.- seiya con seriedad – al final no hacemos nada aquí

— ¿Y porque vinieron? – pregunto hiroto

— Vi una foto tuya y pensé que te había pasado algo.- helios serio – avise la papá y mamá.

— Vámonos.- seriedad

Horas después

En mansión chiba Tsukino

Rini estaba recogiendo su ropa, se iría de viaje

— ¿Y para dónde vas? – mirándola

— Mamá me voy por una semana.- seria

— Deja de cometer locura.- serena cruzando los brazos – ningún hombre te tomara en cuenta

— Llegara uno que no le importara mi pasado.- brusquedad – mamá por favor, quiero hacer mi vida como quiero.

— Tú padre y yo no te criamos así.- dolida

— Lo sé.- mirándola – cada quien elije su camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo # 2

Serena miro a su hija decepcionada y suspiro

— No hagas cosas, que un futuro te vas a repetir.

— No mamá. — Seriedad — las cosas que he hecho son para alcanzar la felicidad, sé que no soy la hija que han esperado. Lo hago por alguien está en mi vida y el especial conmigo

— Esa persona te obliga a ser cosas que no debes, entonces es porque realmente no te ama.- seriedad

Rini se le quedo mirando su madre, aun no la entendía completamente como ella lo deseaba

— Nos vemos. — Agarrando su bolso — nos vemos unos días

En mansión kou

Helios se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias cuando siente alguien entra a su habitación

— Mamá ya tengo que irme. — serio

— Hola. — Abrazándolo por la espalda — tú madre me pidió que viniera

Helios conocía esa voz, tenía que ser Dana. Él como pudo se separo de ella

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— molesto

— Tu mami quiere que nos casemos y yo estoy dispuesta. — sonriéndole

— Yo no. — mirándola mal

— Eres mi tipo. — alejándose de el

— Dana. — hiroto mirándola — ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine a saludar a mi helios. — coqueta

— Dile a mamá, que me voy. — tomando su maleta y saliendo de la habitación

— Tú no tienes dignidad, el no te quiere. — molesto

— Algún día será mío. — molesta

— Los sueños son sueños. — soltando una carcajada y alejando

Helios bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba su padre

— Nos vemos. — serio

— Cuídate hijo. — sonriéndole y dándole un fuerte abrazo

— Gracias papá. — sonriendo y alejándose de el

Helios salió de la casa, abrió la puerta de su auto y arranco

En una casa a fuera de la ciudad

Rini llego y se cambio de ropa se sentía realmente cansada por el día tan agotador que había tenido, con la agencia y después lo de su hermana se coloco la piyama y se acostó en la cama.

Helios al llegar a la casa, escondió el auto atrás de la casa. Como solía hacerlo para nadie lo identificara, bajo de auto y entro. Dejo la maleta a un lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando entro ahí estaba rini dormida, se quito la ropa y solo quedo en bóxer se acostó alado de ella abrazándola.

Rini al sentir el contacto de helios, se movió y lo abrazo y durmieron abrazados

Al día siguiente

Rini abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a helios con su mano derecha le acaricio el rostro

Helios se despertó y le sonrió

— Buenos días mi cielo. — dándole un beso en los labios

Rini sonrió

— Buenos días mi vida. — contenta

— ¿Y cómo amaneció mi esposa?— feliz

— Muy bien. — Sonriéndole — esposo

— ¿Y cómo sigue mi cuñada?— abrazándola

— Bien, a noche la deje dormida

— Gracias a Dios, que no paso a mayor.

— No. — sonriéndole

— Quiero hacerte el amor. — besándole el cuello

— Hazlo. — sonriendo

El sonrió, su mujer es muy apasionada, le gustaba complacerlo y él a ella, apenas tenían tres meses de casados legalmente, solo se decían esposo y esposa se encontraban en su casa de resto ellos mismos se decían amantes.

Desde que helios le confesó su sentimientos a rini han llevado una relación bastante difícil disimular y ser indiferente con su familia ha logrado que ellos sean unos buenos actores, cuando se ven ninguno puede ocultar su amor.

En mansión Kou

Hiroto no podía dejar de pensar en serenity le parecía tan dulce y amigable que necesitaba saber de ella, busco por el facebook y no la entro y busco el facebook de rini ahí estaba "La princesa serenity

"le envió una solicitud y para sorpresa de él, ella lo acepto

— Hola. — le envió el

— Hola. — respondió rapidez

— ¿Y cómo sigues?— angustiado

— Aun me duele la cabeza, pronto estaré bien. — colocándole una carita feliz

— Me alegro mucho y escríbeme, si sigues sintiéndote mal

— Claro.

En casa Kou Chiba

Después de hacer el amor con su mujer, se quedo abrazándola

— Me encanta que estés una semana conmigo.

— Si. — Sonriéndole — vamos a ver si podemos estar, un mes juntos — seria

— Vamos a decir que estamos juntos. — el mirándola

Rini se le quedo mirando, cada vez que se reunían siempre era lo mismo ella no quería que su madre la odiara pero ella lo amaba.

— No lo sé. — dudosa

— Estamos casados y no pueden hacer nada. — seriedad

— Tú familia y la mía se odian.- le recordó

— Tú eres mi familia y si llegamos a tener un hijo, no pienso renunciar a verlo crecer en tu vientre. — levantándose un poco

— Porque dices eso. — Molesta — quedamos no tendríamos hijo. Esta que tuviéramos unos treinta años.

— Sí llega en cualquier momento. — sonriéndole

Rini negó y lo miro mal

— No sé que estas planeando Helios, comenzare a cuidarme.

Helios sonrió

— No has notado que cada vez estamos junto no he usado protección.

Rini se separo de el bruscamente, algunas veces lo hacían sin protección, en los días de que no haga peligro. Siempre el estaba pendiente de siglo menstrual, sonaba extraño el estaba más pendiente que ella y lo peor que helios sabía perfectamente que día podían concebir o no.

— Eres un loco. — Levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su ropa — desde cuando lo estarás haciendo y yo de ingenua — sollozando

Helios se sentía mal es la única manera que su familia se enteraran.

— La verdad, después de que nos casamos y si tu periodo bajo hace una semana significa que no ha funcionado.- el mirándola

— Claro que bajo. — Mintió, su periodo no había bajado aun, comenzó asustarse — esto jamás te lo perdonare.

— Mi cielo. — Acercándose a ella — perdóname

Ella negó y comenzó a llorar

— Quiero el divorcio. — Abatida — no quiero saber nada de ti. Un hijo no es garantía de nada.

— No quieres ser madre. — Serio — si estás embarazada entrégamelo

— Necesito pensar. — alejándose de el

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — serena mirando a su hija

— Bien, solo me duele la cabeza. — Mirándola — y nani

— Se fue a reunir con un hombre. — Molesta — no sé que salió mal con ella

Serenity se le quedo mirando y suspiro, su padre le conto que rini no fue la misma después que le quitaron la amistad con helios kou. Se volvió rebelde y muy seria, no sonreía tanto como lo hacia pequeña

— Solo démosle tiempo. — leve sonrisa

— Por favor hija, no me decepciones.- le pidió

— Lo juro. — sonriendo

— Gracias hija.

En casa. Kou Chiba

Rini estaba muy asustada si en verdad estaba embarazada, su profesión se iría a la borda y más ahora que estaba siendo reconocida mundialmente, no podía darse el lujo de dejar todo a un lado. Le pedía a Dios no estar embarazada.

— Rini. — Acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro — perdóname — arrodillase — no me dejes serena por favor, yo te amo demasiado y sabes lo mucho que sufro por no verte.

Rini no puedo evitar llorar, ella no quería que sufriera. Sabía que había hecho mal en intentar embarazarla, tenía que reconocer que desespero que estar junto hace cometer locura

— Yo te amo helios, tengo mucho miedo. — Abrazándolo — no quiero que nuestra familia nos odie

— Tenemos que decir la verdad. No podemos estar así. — abrazándola

— Helios. — abrazándolo con fuerza

Una hora después

Rini se encontraba preparando el desayuno, tranquilamente mientras helios acomodaba la mesa.

— Todo listo, mi cielo. — el sonriéndole.

Ella también sonrió, después de hablar decirse lo que sentían con respecto a su familia quedaron de acuerdo si estaba embarazada le dirían la verdad, aun la cigüeña no tocaba su puerta tendría al bebé unos años más

— Es hora de comer. — colocando la comida en la mesa

— Amor, me tengo que ir unos meses a Londres. — mirándola y noto su seriedad

— ¿Qué a horas allá?— cruzando los brazos

— Tengo que ayudar a mi prima con la empresa de mi tío. — Mirándola — no creo que me quede mucho tiempo allá

— Igual no podremos vernos. — Molestándose — sabes muy bien que Ann me conoce muy bien, si me ve por allá lo sabrá — mirando, cuando estaban comenzando su relación ann los vio besándose, su esposo le pidió que no dijera nada. Prometió callar solo porque no quería que sus tíos lo fuera a regañar.

— Voy a tratar de estar aquí pronto. — Acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios — sabes cómo sufro no tenerte a mi lado

— Lo sé. — Sonriéndole — desayunemos tengo un hambre horrible

El la miro emocionado

— Sera que.

— Kou no comiences. — sonriéndole

— Está bien.

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba leyendo una revista cuando sintió las manos de su esposo acariciándole los senos

— Deja. — Quitándole las manos — serenity está en casa y nos puede ver

— Ella es una adulta. — serio

Ella suspiro y giro

— Si es así. Hagamos el amor en la mesa. — retándolo

Darién se sorprendió

— ¿Qué?

— Es una fantasía que siempre he tenido. — Mirándolo y sonriendo — vamos — agarrándolo de la mano, cuando llegaron ella se sentó en la mesa y lo miro divertida — bésame

El no sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que serena le gustaba el exhibicionismo

— Eso es lo que deseas. — besándola

Ella se sorprendió pues jamás pensó que Darién le fuera seguir el juego, igual lo beso desesperadamente. Sus manos le recorrían todo su cuerpo y él le estaba quitándole la blusa

— ¡Papá y mamá!— serenity perpleja

Los esposos se asustaron y serena se acomodo la blusa con rapidez

— Hija. — Avergonzada — tu padre es un calentón — separándose de su marido y acercándose a su hija — siempre con fantasías sexuales

Darién estaba perplejo, su esposa estaba jugando muy sucio

— No. — Mirando a su mujer — ella comenzó

— Yo. — Haciéndose la inocente — hija no puedes pensar eso de mamá

serenity los miro

— Sí, mamá jamás haría algo así

— Vez. — serena sonriendo

Darién no dijo nada y se fue.

serenity y serena se quedaron angustiada, cuando el no decía nada es porque se encontraba furioso.

En casa Kou Chiba

Rini estaba terminando de acomodar su habitación cuando sintió un mareo, como pudo se santo en la cama y respiro profundamente

— Qué no sea, lo que estoy pensando. — asustándose

Helios entro a la habitación

— Ya termine de acomodar la sala. — Mirándola y notando su palidez — ¿qué pasa?

— Creo que estoy embarazada. — asustada.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que le guste el cap

Lau Cullen Swan

Luna-P27

valentinamora

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Naiara moon


End file.
